A New York story
by Major Simi
Summary: Well it isn't easy beeing a teenager, love, hormones and stuff, but mix in superpowers and vilians and you've atracted Murphy who will work at his own beheist
1. Prologue or a strange meeting

Firstly before I can begin there is this legal thing that has to accompany this story, I don't own ADJL nor the Incredibls, they are owned by Disney in the first case and in the second I don' know. This story may or may not be further distributed but without any charge or something like that. So this is my fist FF in any of this category and I'm not that long in the scene. But I hope that this story will be good and that I can do it and not to have to stop because of the school, which is bad, not that there's someone like Mr. Rotwood but our French teachers isn't the nicest. Also I want to point out that English isn't my native tongue. So now to the story.

Well then this story begins in the United States of America, (where most stories begin) and to be more precise in New York. And for those who want it even more precise Filmore High School. A place where Teenagers go to school. Being one isn't always ease, hormones, tons of other things and love. Love something special that can not easely be described and I won't do it here now, that comes later, back to the story , love complicates the live of a teenager by a huge factor. And as we all know there are many teenager whit all these problems well most if not all have to deal whit the normal craziness of being a teenager. But there are also teenager who do have even more troublesome lives, teenager whit special abilities or to be more correct powers. Well superpowers would be the more accurate definition. Well then in Filmore High there was one such person one Jacob Luke Long, but more commonly known by his friends as Jake. And another such person would soon change that status. Well to Jake, well his powers can't directly be called superpowers more accurate would be dragonpowers as he can transform into a flying fire breathing dragon like in the legend. Contrary to what we can read in legends of old most dragons and magical beings, yes they exist concealed from the human eye, they are quit peaceful. But yeah unfortunately there are also the evil ones, which range from simple troublemaker, criminals, criminal masterminds to the really evil ones which want to take over the world like the Dark Dragon but he's no more or so, well Murphy will look into that. Well oh yeah dragons have a role as the policemen or superheroes of the magical world, like the supers in our world as they are now allowed to do their once forbidden work. Well thanks to Syndrom. And from here it leads to another new person. But before that let's have a look at Filmore High.

It began as a normal nice day for Jake, well he was sort of racing through the school floor as he didn't want to come late to mythology. However suddenly out of a corner a girl walked and bam. Jake didn't realize in the first moment what had happened, the opposite person too. However both looked up and in the moment looked each other deep into the eyes. And well it was sort of romantically where both were lost in heaven or in this case in each other's eyes, but then both were pulled back to reality as the bell rang. "Aww man I'm gonna be late again. Oh and sorry for that" and helped her up and. " Thanks" said the girl a bit shy. " Hey say I haven't seen you there, are you new here." "Yes and today's my first class but I don't know where." Jake looked at her timetable and saw that her first one was mythology. " You got mythology, that's the same as me and oh damn, we should better go now as Mr. Rotwood doesn't like tardiness. By the way my name's Jake Long." " Hi Jake I'm Violet Parr nice to meet you." And whit that both teens went to the class room were a quit agitated Professor was waiting. " Ah mister Long, late and always but seeing as that you, he pointed to Violet, helped our new student here I will let it slip this time. Now take your place. Class this is our new student Violet Parr. Violet I'm Professor Rotwood the principal and mythology Professor here. So now take your place,.., ther by mister Long." And whit that she went to her place.

"Now then class, open your book on page 109, our main objective will be vampires. Contrary to what most people think vampires can survive the light of the sun, they just sparkle when hit directly by sunlight. The nonsense that they cannot survive in the sun comes mostly from the aspect that they are nocturnical." And so he ranted more wrong facts over vampires as one could think. And so did till the end of the lesson

Well I hope you liked it it's my first one in this sort of category or sort so be nice.


	2. And it beginns

Still don't own adjl or the icredibles.

"And so my little hoodlums, you now learned now how vampires are one of the strongest magical creatures ande.." "Mister Rotwood have you ever heard of copyright?" asked Jake. " "Yes I have Jake, why did you interrupt me." " Because your theories look like you took them from that crapy Twilight movie" (Oh I don't own twilight too, and don't like it that much I mean vampires should be more like Dracula, which I don't own too)" Mister Long that's…. And the bell rang and drowned him. And whit everyone rushing out Rotwood hadn't the time to give Jake detention.

After the other classes Jake, his friends Trixie were sitting together at lunch. Violet appears and is looking for a place and comes to theme. " Hey can I sit here?" she asks. " Yes sure, oh and again sorry for rude welcoming here." "It's alright I lived through worse."_Like being shot down and shot at by villains_, she said in her head, not that she could say that aloud or her cover might get blown. However before she can sit down Brad the school bully appears. " Hey new girl, why do you want to sit whit these losers when you can sit whit the Bradster here on the table of the cool ones." " Brad get lost" countered Jake who was really annoyed of him. " And what do you intend to do, it's not like you're one of these supers there saving the people." _Oh,_thought Jake,_ I don't know I could turn into a dragon and fry you._ However the boiling tumult was stopped by violet interrupting them. "Actually Brad I like it here, and would prefer not to sit whit the likes of you." "What you…" "Is there a Problem Mister Morton" rang the voice of Rotwood. " No sir." And whit this he was gone. " Well mister Long I'm not here to save you or company from him I'm in fact here of giving you detention this day after school" " What aw man." Answerd Jake in his standard sentence. " I'm sorry for you Jake. But why did you have to question him?" asked Violete. " Because of his crazy story about magical beings, I mean didn't you hear him about vampires, this theorie of him was from Twilight and also his other theories about magical beings are crappy. But yeah, so and what do you think about magical beings and so?" asked Jake in the end, he hoped she would too not too much belief in Rotwoods theories as they really were wrong. " Well you're right the thesis about Vampires are really God-awfully. About magical beings in general, well I run over the pages of the book and well, let's just say that I believe more that the thesis are wrong than magical beings are real. But generally I think it would be cool to meet one then in every myth there's a grain of truth. Or so says my mother. Then everything's possible I mean superheroes have abilities of which we only could dream and who said that some of them could be magical as it would be very hard to differ someone who has superpowers from someone who has magical ones." " Yeah I mean if there would be people who were dragons they could easely pretend they were supers and so as magic could esely be covered up as some superpower and.." said Spud but was interrupted by Trixie " Yes supdinski I think this was enough of your intelligence talking." "Yeah Spud but myths are myths right, it's not like a dragon would simply show up." Answered Jake uneasy. " You're right Jake, so and what do you think about supers." "Well their cool, the powers and so and what they do, but the responsibilities, like putting your duty in protecting the siticens before your own live, well that wouldn't be to easy." " Yea right" and she was relived. Jake too as Violet seemed not inclined to belive most normal stories of magical beings were tre, like the one about dragons being evil. Well the dark dragon was, but he was dead, wasn't he. " So what do you do here for fun" asked she. "Skating" answerd Spud. "Oh, well I can't skate." "What is if we teached you in it, it's not that hard to learn the basics of it." Offered Trixie." I don't know really, I'm not really sure if I can and.. "Oh come on that would be a good idea. I woul helph you learn it after detention." Came from Jake. "Well ok, I'll give it a try" "Ähm Jake not to ruin your fun but don' you have that Job whit your gramps." Remembered Spud his friend of his job aka dragon duty. "Oh come on for once I can easily let it slip it's not like there is much to do after all." He remembered as the Huntsclan, and in extension his former girlfriend were gone, and the Dark Dragon dead too, there weren't too much troublemakers well a few but not as strong or threatening as these two.

And as for Violet, while she was a super in training, there weren't that many villains, expect the normal criminals, of which the police or her parents could take care of. Also there aren't that much criminals in the moment because of her and her family in the area. And she really liked it to be a part of a group, as she hadn't many friends before. One day skipping her duty as super wouldn't harm anyone, because she and Flash, her little brother were learning to be superheroes under the tutelage of their parents

However Murphy 's Law says that most things happen when you least expect them or the least want theme.

But the two teenage heroes didn't care they felt something emanating from each other, but what it was or even noticing it they didn't. Jake should perhaps know of it as he knew of Cupid and his duty.

So this is my second chapter of this story and I hope you liked it.


	3. Short skating lessons or how to not land

The clock now ticked and showed it was 4 o'clock. 

"Well then Jake you're now finished whit detention. But before that I want you to make an essay about vampires. 3 pages full and 6 Thesis about theme, and I mean good ones in my eyes" "What aw man" then this was not easy if it weren't for Rotwood he could easy make it but whit him and his theories. However his mood heightend when he saw Violet coming to greet him. "Hi Jake" "Hi Violet, so you ready to learn to skate?" He asked her nice. "Well it can't be that hard."_Compared to fight villains._ She thougt as she went with him. "It isn't quit easy but also not that hard to learn." _Well not hard compared to protect magical beings._ He thought so and well went whit her to the skate park.

Trixie and Spud were already skating and doing tricks. "Hey Trixie, Spud" "Jakey, so you survived another one whit Rotwood" "Jake man good to see you. So now are you gona teach your new girlfriend skating" "Girlfriend", said the other three in union, especially Violet. "Yeah I mean upmp.." Trixie silenced him whit a small hit in the rib whit her elbow. "Spud just because I'm going to teach her a bit about skating and befriend whit her doesn't mean that she's my girlfriend" said Jake who was looking away as he tried to hide his blush which would have made his dragon scales envious. _Even though I wouldn't mind her being my girlfriend. _Went through his head. _Ok that's one strange guy, why are they hanging out whit him Well but still Jake is kind of cute but still. _ "So, Vi, this is a skateboard, began Jake his lesson, and the basic rules are like this" and so he explained them to her shortly. (I'm no Tony Hawks and yea, well we here in Switzerland aren't that skating friends). And well after some small trials she stood on the ramp and was looking down and asking her on question,_ In what did I get myself there._ "Ah Trixie are you really sure I should do that" "^No but you have to trie" and whit this she gave her a push and send her down the ramp "AAAAAAAAAAAA" and well she went flying, and landed directly on Jake who was unfortunate to stand there. "Ah, my head." Jake groaned."S-Sorry" she gave from her. However instead of answering Jake starred in her eyes. She too began to stare in his. They were lost in each others eyes and their faces were nearing each others but like on their first meeting they were interrupted but this time not through the ringing of the bell but instead of the ringing of Jakes phone. "Oh that will probably be my gramps" and also Violets rang now. "Jake, get to the shop now emergency" came the shouting of his grandfather out of his mobile, nearly deafening him. "Yeah yeha, I'm on my way." "Violet, get to the school we're picking you up, there is a bank robbery.""Ok, mom." She replied. It seemed as if duty called. "Sorry There's a family emergency and" "You too" they both said. "Yes my gramps needs me at his shop so I have to go but see you tomorrow,right?" "Yeah, My mom needs me so yeah see you too" and whit this she darted of to school and Jake darted of to an alley where he would change into the American dragon. "Hey Trixie did you notice that she sounded like Jake as he goes on a dragon mission" asks Spud Trixie. " Yes but, what do you want to say that she's a dragon, then if she were Jake should now as he's the American dragon. An another magical creature I think we or at last he or gramps would know about.""Yes well .""Ah com on Spudinkski let's go skate and at least enjoy our lives." And whit this they went skating again. But unknowingly Spud was right. But this is for later.


	4. a second strange meeting

A New York story ch4

While Jake was flying at top speed over NY, Violet was in the car whit her mother and brother as her father couldn't come because of work. Ever since Syndro Supers were again in. The legal stuff had been sorted out and they could again do their work. But still her mom was cautious about what sort of things they would do. The very dangerous ones she would leave her kids behind and go in with her husband. However as here it were only some common criminals who were robbing a small bank which was new and hadn't even installed the security systems yet. "So Violet did you have a good start in your new school." Asked Helen Parr as she drove whit the Incredebil( the car they used now to get to places who could transform and so on and such stuff) as they were now preparing to go heroe. "Yes it was nice whit the expection of our crazy mythology teacher" "Violet don't insult your teacher." "But Mom, he is really not the sanest one. I mean he really belives that dragons and magic exist." "Well there has to be a reason. But we don't argue here. We're here."

While they had this conservation another one took place in the sky. Jake was flying and on him was a dog."Ok kid, here is the situation. Some Trolls are making trouble in the sewers in this region. You are to go there and stop them." Said the dog."Do I really have to Fu?" "Yes it's your duty as the American dragon. And it's not like you have to smell good afterwards for some girl." Said the Sharpei dog. "Yeah well still. But ok." He said a bit depressed, and Fu realized his mistake, as the wound which Rose left, wasn't still full healed. Jake had taken it hard, but whit the help of his friends he got back on track, but that didn't mean he was ok whit it absolutely. "I'm sorry Jake, I shouldn't have mentioned it." He apologized. "No, it's alright. I loved Rose, but now I know at least that she's save and whit her family. And while I'm not quit over her yet, it makes me happy to know that she's alright, also there is this girl and…." Any further talk was interrupted by "Jake go and do your duty as the American dragon and don't talk about your love live." Shouthed Lao Shi, his grandfather. "Ok" and whit this he went out of the backdoor and transformed in his dragon form and went to the trouble spot. While his grandfather began to talk whit Fu. "So what do you think is he finally over Rose?" he asked, "I don't know, I hope so, the kid was hit hard, but I hope he got over her, and I hope he also finds someone again." "Yes I too hope that."

In another place in New York, in a bank to be precise things didn't go as one hoped. Jeff and his friends had planned this coup for over a month, and nothing went according to plan. Ok the first part was but one of the bank assistants had pushed the silent alarm, and unfortunately a police patrol was at the time in the area. And now the icing on the cake came, supers. The incredible family was here, he had heard their tales, also when he was a child he was a fan of Mr. Incredible and now wished he was somewhere else. As his plan now really seemed to have gone FUBAR. So he now looked the scene, there was Elasty girl whit her two children Invisiogirl and speedo. Well at least Mr. Incredible wasn't here. He looked to Line and saw he was ready to go. Then as luck it wanted they found a way out of the mess, because here was an old cellar which has been overlooked and there in this cellar was a gully to the canalization. "Ok well people it was nice of you to share your money whit us but now we have to go. Lin, Parker, Milles. Com on let's go." And then he noticed something where was Milles, and he looked around and also saw that Parker was nowhere. "What the heck is going on." Said Lin. "Turn around" said a voice and surly he saw Elasty girl. He wanted to raise his gun but in a flash it was away and in on the right and left side of her the two child/teen superheroes where. "This is gona hurt" he muttered bevore he was hit by a left hook.

However one criminal went away, Lin. "Where did he go" asked Speedo aka Flash in real live. "Elasty girl one of the criminals I think once told theme something about a cellar down there" said a persone and former hostage and pointed to a door. "Honey" was heard from the door. It was Bob Parr also known as Mr. Incredible. "Hey dad" "So it looks like I did come a bit too late, you seem to have gotten them all." "Unfortunately, no, one got away into the canalization." "Well why wait when we still can catch him mom dad, sis, let's go" said Flash.

Already in the canalization was Jake Long aka the American dragon, searching for the trolls which were causing trouble because they had stolen the patter gold of a leprechaun. _Ugh this stinks, well at least I can fly trough and don't have to walks,_ thought our draconian hero. He was searching for a bout a few minutes when he heard the voices of the trolls. "What should we do whit gold." One asked. "Buy loots of food". "Sorry to interrupt you but if you want to buy something go and work for your money." Jake said as he appeard and hit one of the five trolls whit his tail. "Look dragon, make dragon hurt." Grunted the leader. And they attacked. He spat fire at one and took another on whit his army and threw him at another one. However what Jake missed during the heat of the fight was that while Jake fought the minions the leader got away whit the gold. "Damn" he muttered as he followed the criminal

In another place not that far, our super hero family was standing before four possible ways which the thief could have taken. " Ok, I think everyone takes one and looks where he went, I one of you has the thief contact the rest." Said Mr. Incredible. And so they split up.

And so well two criminals are fleeing in the canalization from their respective enemys. And as luck wanted it well they looked more back to see where or if they were followed which they were unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your view. "Hey stop." Cried Jake to the troll. While just a in another pipe the robber was followed by Violet. "Hey can't you stop." She shouted ennerved, cause running was her brothers department and not hers.

However both heroes didn't have to follow them long, you see, the criminals and their respective pursuers were coming to a T like crossing, the bank robber came from left and the troll from the right side, and because of the speed they both had, they didn't have enough time or space to maneuver and so crashed into each other. Boom. "Ah finally" cried Violet as she could now catch her breath.

"Ha so I got you" Jake said aloud.

"Huh" said both superpowdered teens. And looked from their criminals to the other and "Ahh" shrieked Violet as she just saw the living proves of her crazy teacher, there on the ground was a green and big troll which obviously crashed whit the bank robber, he also seemed to carry a potter full of gold.

Jake too was shoked because there were two humans or well one, then the girl who wore some sort of spandex suit looked like a superheroe well a teenage girl super hero, who now had discovered him. "Damn" Jake landed and did the only thing he thought of. "Hi, please I won't hurt you." He said.

"You, you can talk." She said whit all her courage, then this wasn't something you saw every day.

"Yeah, look see that troll there, well he stole some leprechaun's gold and I have to bring it back." "Why, I mean I thought dragons weren't that friendly." She said. "No that's not true. Most dragons are the good guy, we have to protect the magical world from dangers and also have a duty to protect the weak ones from those who cause trouble and want to harm them." "So you mean there are more magical creatures?" she asked. "Yes, unicorns, pixies, fairies and all these others. And as the duty of the American dragon I am responsible for all in the US or mostly here in New York." " So you dragons are the supers of the magical world." "Well yeah we are. So I think we should go and take our respective bad guys." " Yes" "However please tell nobody of what you saw today." "Alright mr…" "I'm known as the American dragon here." "I'm Invisiogirl by the way." "Nice to meet you, and well bye"

And so the first meeting of our two heroes in their secret lives went by.

Sorry that it took so long. Well I wish you a happy new year.


End file.
